villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arnie Grunwald
Arnold "Arnie" Grunwald is the main antagonist in the Tales From The Crypt episode Revenge Is the Nuts. He was portrayed by Anthony Zerbe, who also played Helmut Kellerman in Mission: Impossible and Milton Krest in Licence to Kill. Bio Arnie Grunwald is the cruel overseer of a home for the blind. His mother, who was also blind, cut Arnie out of her Will and left the shelter to the state. Arnie then murdered his mother by putting out marbles which she tripped on and took over the shelter. He spent all of the shelters money on himself and treated the residents like dirt. He intentionally injures them, turns off the heat, cuts their food ratios, and makes them live in the dark. He says because they're blind doesn't mean they need light. He also treats his assistant Benny very poorly as well. Grunwald hired Benny to work at the shelter rather than let him stay in a mental institution that Benny's brother had committed him to. If Benny stands up to Grunwald, It's a one way trip back to the institution. When a new female resident named Shelia arrives, Grunwald Blackmails her into sleeping with him so that he will heat the house and give the residents regular food ratios. When she doesn't, he makes the residents have only one meal a day. In an attempt to help the victims, Shelia agrees to sleep with him. In Grunwald's office, Shelia attacks him but he gets up and prepares to rape her, until Benny knocks him out with a wrench. Benny Says "It's alright, miss. It's me, Benny. My brother's not gonna bother you anymore". Death Arnie then wakes up in an empty and Dark room and calls for Benny's name and threatens him with being unjustly institutionalized again. In a hallway, he discovers razorblades all over the wall. This brilliant scene takes everything he used against the residents, and turns them on himself. The Hourly train that shakes the house comes and he can barely keep standing or else fall into the razors. Benny approaches with Mr. Grunwald’s vicious and hungry dog. Arnie says that Benny doesn't have the guts to kill him, however the residents do. Arnie tries to weasel his way out by saying he and Benny are family, To which Benny responds that their mother was, but Arnie killed her anyway. Arnie says it was an accident, but Benny knows that Arnie Murdered her. Arnie then asks Benny what he's gonna do when people call asking for Mr. Grunwald, to which Benny responds with "Well, I'm Mr. Grunwald". Arnie then slips on the Marbles he used to torture everyone with, and Benny releases the hound. The lights are turned off before We see Arnie's death, But we know it happens. Aftermath It's assumed that After Arnies Death, Benny took over and returned the shelter to its original state and treated the residents fairly. Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Liars Category:One-Shot Category:Starvers Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains